


Am I the Cause?

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Mianite Awakening [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite Awakening, Mianite Awakening (Mianite Fan Series), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: (also im bad at poetry), Gen, It doesnt explicitly tell you its Botan's POV, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, and its less revealing than saying who is mentioned in the piece, but i felt the need to add at least one character, not like anyone is going to read this, that and i figured it was obvious i was writing him, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Poetry without Summary





	Am I the Cause?

Am I the Cause  
Of your hate,  
Of your anger,  
Of your despair?

Am I the Cause  
Of your sleepless nights,  
Of the demons that haunt you,  
Of the nightmares that plague you?

Am I the Cause  
Of the distance that grows around you,  
Of the separation you feel,  
Of your friendships falling apart?

Am I the Cause  
Of the way the land crumbles,  
Of the sickness that spreads over it,  
Of the people it has taken from you?

Am I the Cause  
Of the disappointment you feel,  
Of the person you worked so hard for failing you,  
Of the way you were let down?

Am I the Cause  
Of the decisions of the people you look up to,  
Of the foolhardy actions they took,  
Of the false promises they fed you?

Am I the Cause  
Of the way plants seem to die faster,  
Of the way nature seems to have dulled,  
Of the way trees burn?

Am I the Cause  
Of the strangled songs,  
Of the clipped wings of dying birds,  
Of the wires choking them?

Am I the Cause  
Of the dying light,  
Of the dissolving galaxies,  
Of the fading star?

Am I the Cause  
Of the haunted ghost,  
Of the forsaken lover,  
Of the changed mind?

Am I the Cause  
Of the pilling sands,  
Of the piling mistakes,  
Of the piling doubts?

Am I the Cause  
Of the wakening nightmares,  
Of the lingering cold,  
Of the memory of death?

Am I the Cause  
Of love lost,  
Of homes defiled,  
Of families broken apart?

Am I the Cause  
Of a failed life,  
Of the greenness of skin,  
Of the tormented end?

Am I the Cause  
Of uneven balance,  
Of souls turned to light  
Of light stolen from the world?

Am I the Cause  
Of the world decay,  
Of the universe falling,  
Of the darkness that lasts?

And when the end nears,  
And you’ve lost all hope,  
And in the last moments you wonder,  
Am I the Cause?


End file.
